


Good Boy

by taegisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegisoo/pseuds/taegisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin likes to stare at Kyungsoo's mouth.<br/>Kaisoo blowjob drabble and not much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

It was no secret to anyone that Jongin loved to watch Kyungsoo. It could be in interviews, concert, or even on set for the most recent music video but no matter where it was you could easily find the boy staring very attentively at his hyung. But what most people didn’t know is that he isn’t just staring at Kyungsoo but is looking specifically his lips. 

Everything about Kyungsoo’s lips thrilled him. The soft pink color that matched perfectly to the head of his thick cock, the heart shape that formed into a perfect circle around Jongin’s thickness, the soft and plumpness that brought Jongin to climax more times than he could count.

It wasn’t that they didn’t like having sex. It was just easier to find a dark, secluded area with Kyungsoo on his knees in front of Jongin. Not to mention the fact that Kyungsoo just happened to be the biggest slut for Jongin’s cock. No matter what new position they tried or where the two would end up in public, nothing made Kyungsoo moan more than having Jongin thrusting into his mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat just enough to choke him but not do any damage to his much needed voice. 

It was a time like every other with Jongin being much to distracted by the shorter boy, this time on stage for one of their many concert, enjoying the curve of the boy's lips as he spoke and smiled. Kyungsoo looked over at him while grinning but Jongin saw past the cute aegyo and saw in his eyes a much darker undertone. Jongin smiled to himself, cock twitching in his much too tight pants, and began planning that night's events. 

From that point time went in fast forward, the remainder of the performances feeling as if they happened in the time span of five minutes, and Jongin found himself locked in a hotel room stark naked with an over enthusiastic, naked, brunet man kneeling on the ground in front of him. 

Kyungsoo looked up into Jongin’s eyes with his lips parted, breath quickening in excitement, and Jongin smiled down at him. Running a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, Jongin pulled the boy closer, resting the head of his dick on the plump bottom lip of Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, tongue picking out to lap at the pre-cum escaping from Jongin’s member. He moaned, the taste of Jongin being more than enough to fulfill his wants but knowing he would get much more than just a taste. Jongin grinned down at him once again, nimble fingers twisting in the dark hairs upon Kyungsoo’s head. He pulled sharply but only for a moment, jerking Kyungsoo’s head back and erupting another groan from the boy. Jongin relaxed his grip and rather than pull Kyungsoo’s head back pushed it forward, forcing his way into his warm mouth, a moan involuntarily escaping from between his parted lips. 

Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin’s hips, gripping them tightly to give himself a sense of control when they both knew that it wouldn’t last long and Jongin would be doing as he wished but he allowed Kyungsoo to think what he wanted for now. He let the boy work his mouth up and down Jongin’s shaft, slowly sucking the tip and licking lazily on the underside of his cock, pushing firmly against the vein that he had become well acquainted with. Jongin let him do this for awhile, just enjoying the intimacy of the moment that he hadn’t been able to have for quite awhile with Kyungsoo away filming so often. He smiled softly down at the boy on his knees, stroking his hand once again through his hair before gripping it tightly and thrusting roughly into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He heard a surprised moan come from the boy and grinned to himself, movements becoming faster and more aggressive with each thrust. 

Jongin threw his head back, both hands now tangled in Kyungsoo’s dark hair, and moaned, eyes clenched shut as he thrust angrily into the moaning boy’s mouth. He felt a tug low in his stomach and pulled at Kyungsoo’s hair in warning but the other only moaned and squeezed the back of Jongin’s thighs in response. 

Kyungsoo swallowed every drop he could, sucking Jongin dry until the taller gently pushed the other away. He looked down at the tired boy, lips now wet and a dark red from the abuse. He once again ran his hand through the olders hair and looked further down to his cock seeing that he had cum on his own without once touching himself. Jongin grinned and leaned down to kiss the other sweetly, the lingering taste of his own cum mixing with the familiar taste of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He stood back up and held out his hand to help Kyungsoo up from the floor.

“Good boy. Let’s get you cleaned up."


End file.
